


Day One

by A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party



Series: Inuvember 2019 [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/pseuds/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party
Summary: A month-long celebration of the Inuyasha series, hosted on Tumblr. I decided to post them up here as well. Day One theme: Inuyasha & Co.





	Day One

The group had been aware of all the strange customs the future held, and for the most part had adjusted to the fact that Kagome could come through that well with literally anything. And yet, somehow, none of them were prepared for what they saw this time Kagome came through the well.

For starters, she was dressed in strange clothing. Inuyasha in particular both loved and hated how short her dress was. It was completely black, with a matching pointed black hat. She had black and white striped leggings, with black flat shoes. She required help with getting through the well, since she was accompanied by multiple large bags full of a variety of different candies and treats.

"You've been busy, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Yesterday was Halloween, so I thought I'd share the candy I managed to get with you guys."

"What's Halloween" Shippou asked, "Is that why you're dressed up?"

"Yep. Halloween is a holiday dedicated to all things scary" Kagome explained, "You can dress up and either go around and collect candy from different people's homes, or you can have parties with your friends, or watch movies. It's great!"

Sango looked at the bags, "And that's all the candy you managed to get? You're willing to share?"

"Of course, I am! Usually, I just eat it all and get pretty sick from it, but I wanted to share some of the experience with you guys" Kagome replied.

As Kagome turned to reach down and sort out the candy, Inuyasha immediately came to help her. Kagome merely smiled at Inuyasha's apparent enthusiasm, completely unaware that his real intention was to avoid any chance of Miroku seeing a sight he would thoroughly enjoy.

"How many people did you ask for candy?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked sheepish, "A lot?"

Inuyasha shook his head but said nothing as the bags were handed out so everyone got an even share of the treats. They all sat down together, trying different candies, and exchanging them between each other. Kagome answered more questions on the holiday, which prompted different reactions from everybody. Mostly from Shippou. Very worrying reactions from Shippou, actually, that made a certain hanyou fear for next Halloween.

Kagome leaned against the pouting hanyou, "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the scary kitsune."

"I can handle myself, ya know" Inuyasha retorted.

"Sure you can" Kagome teased.

"Keh."

But everyone could see him trying not to smile.


End file.
